The Gods and Demigods Read Finding Paradise
by Yew's Breath
Summary: the gods and some demigods read finding paradise i own nothing all characters are deathgaurdian24's or rick rioradans enjoy its my first pertemis and pothena DUE TO TOS UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first fan fiction and I have no Idea what I'm doing. Takes place after House of Hades**

 _The Gods were bickering about various things, when suddenly3 blinding flashes of light appeared in the room. Zeus being the paranoid prick he is picked up his master bolt and aimed it at the light. Zeus bellows "WHO DARES COME HERE!" Zeus realizing who he was talking to bows and stutters "W-why are y-you h-here."_

 _Lachesis comes forward and says "We are here to bestow a gift on the Olympians." She snaps her fingers and a large book with the title_ _Finding Paradise_ _appears. Athena drools at the sight and immediately reaches out to grab it. Had it not been for the Poseidon holding her back she would've gotten it._

" _Summon the Saviors of Olympus from both wars." Atropos says calmly. Zeus quickly orders Hermes to get the Heroes of Olympus. As they all came in they were confused as to why they had been summoned. As if reading their minds Clotho comes forward and decrees "This book is your future you would be wise to read it soon." With that the fates flashed themselves out leaving the confused gods and demigods with a book to figure everything out._

 _Athena practically trips over herself to get the book but then notices a note from the fates on the ground that says_ _ **"Read this in front of everyone" –The Morai.**_ _Athena goes back to her Throne and starts to read the first chapter._

 **A/N. Quotation marks are annoying I'm not going to use them**

 **Chapter.1 Miserable me** _Athena states out loud._

 _This already sounds cheery. Demeter mutters to herself_

 _Athena hands the book to Percy, and says it says your POV so you read it first._

 _ **Percy Pov**_

 _I glanced at Thalia and she nodded for me to start._

 **Its Christmas today, everyone was in hurry to get to their homes.**

 **Their homes full of happiness, joy, laughter.**

 **Lucky them…**

 **Truth to be told, I envy them…**

 **Me, a miserable, 18 year old homeless kid…**

 **A guy, seeking for love and the warmth of the Hearth…**

 _Hestia frowns at this and says, hope best survives at the hearth, to no one in particular_

 **Seeking for home in this cold alley, Yeah, after all the things I've done, after all the things I've sacrificed**

 _Looks of pity are sent at Percy, and he waves off the pity and says, this hasn't happened I don't need your pity,_

 **And still, here I am, betrayed, abandoned, and unwanted.**

 _Hera starts tearing up at this and saying, no one deserves this what happened?_

 _Dionysius says, they're all brats of course they deserve this._

 _Artemis shoots her bow where Dionysius's sun don't shine and says, shh I want to listen._

 **My eyes once sea green are now gray like the sea on a cold winter night, full of depression and loneliness, swallowed by apathy. I know, weird huh, but it's fine.**

 **My tears flow like a water fall.**

 **From my eyes,**

 **To my cheeks,**

 **To the snow, melting little holes where they fell. (Last part of that not in story but I felt like adding it)**

 **Oh, I forgot to tell you my name, I'm Percy Jackson**

 **Yup,**

 **Retriever of Zeus's master bolt,**

 _Zeus smiles at this_

 **Defeater of Ares,**

 _Ares frowns and says, punk just got lucky,_

 **Retriever of the Golden Fleece,**

 _Thalia grins widely at what brought here to life_

 **Savior of Artemis,**

 _Artemis smiles with a bit of respect_

 **Guardian of the Ophiotaurus,**

 _The whole council shudders at this except Dionysius who has fallen asleep_

 **Blessed by Pan,**

 _Hermes smiles at the thought of his son and Grover grins widely as the new lord of the wild and faints_

 **Hero of the battle of the labyrinth**

 **Leader of Camp Half-Blood**

 **Leader of the battle of Manhattan**

 **Defeater of Kronos**

 _Apollo mumbles 'note to self write haiku about Percy'_

 **Praetor of Camp Jupiter**

 _The Romans in the room smile at this_

 **Destroyer of Giants**

 _Percy grins remembering taking them down the frowns at how many people died because of that_

 **Destroyer of Gaea**

 _Poseidon grins at his son and says 'we do manage it huh'_

 **Pretty long title huh? Yeah, Guess so. Who cares?**

 **You think that because of these things that I've done the fates would stop messing with my life, right?**

 **Because after all those tragic things…**

 **Still, where do you think I am huh? Here in this Dark Alley, homeless, starving, cold, and alone…**

 _Annabeth places a comforting hand on Percy's_

 **You wonder what happened**

 _Hestia smiles 'that's what I want to know'_

 **Why am I here?**

 **What about Camp Half-Blood?**

 **Wise Girl?**

 **My friends?**

 **My father?**

 **My Mother?**

 **Olympus?**

 **Wise girl?**

 **Then here, let me tell you a story.**

 **A story of a here, a lover, a friend, a father, and a son.**

 **A story of betrayal, friendship, love, family, pain, and forgiving.**

 **The story of me, after the war.**

 **The story of me, finding my home.**

 **The story of me, finding my paradise.**

' _That's the end' Percy announces to everyone_

 **A/n all characters are either deathgaurdian24's or Rick Riordan's go ahead and review I'm open to ideas considering this is my first**


	2. TOS

AN As much as id love to complete this story terms of service 1. And 3. Go against me and id rather adhere to the rules so if someone wants to take this story and adopt it and see if tos catches them that fine ill do another type of fanfiction but wont delete this one


End file.
